


Condo in the Woods- Deleted Scene from Chapter 2

by Strangeredlantern



Series: Condo in the Woods [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, but not quite at diner AU, deleted scene from a larger work, mention of DC heroes, set in a diner, third person Stisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeredlantern/pseuds/Strangeredlantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unseen look into Cora's perspective when the guy who wrote the angry napkin follows Isaac in to the diner the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condo in the Woods- Deleted Scene from Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scilesaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scilesaac/gifts).



> This was written for my partner in crime, [isaacpup](http://www.isaacpup.tumblr.com), who was having a really bad day. Hopefully it cheers you up too!
> 
> This is also probably not going to make any sense if you haven't read the bigger work that this scene comes from, [ Condo in the Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1552946/chapters/3290825).

“Cora look! It’s that guy from last night!”

Cora shifts the huge round tray a bit as it lands on her shoulder, trying to balance it with her hand while glancing over at Erica through the breakfast food she’s about to deliver.

“The angry napkin guy?”

“Yeah. He came in right after Isaac. He keeps staring at us though, and he’s kinda cute. I’ll take his table.”

Erica’s always been way too involved for her own good. Cora turns to take the tray out of the kitchen, almost driving straight into Isaac, who has a wild look in his eyes. She wants to ask, but Isaac always gives them this sad little smile and shakes his head like he thinks that the whole diner staff has an agenda. That’s never been the case though. It certainly started out as curiosity when Boyd found Isaac by the electrical boxes and dumpsters, heaving in oxygen like he’d never breathed before.

Now it’s turned into serious concern, at least on Cora’s part. Boyd’s too if her hushed conversation with him a few days ago is anything to go by. 

“Isaac, stop looking at me like I’m going to punch you for being late. I don’t care, I promise you. Just go help Boyd or something. Everyone seems to want pancakes this morning and I’m sure he could use your expertise.”

Isaac smiles down at the floor, holding the kitchen door open for her as he scoots to the side, letting her pass through. It’s a shame that they can’t convince Isaac to show them more of what he knows, because the moment he changed their pancake recipe, their breakfast sales went through the roof. It was maybe one of the cutest things ever to watch Boyd watch Isaac as Isaac taught him how to do the pancakes. Boyd has such a quiet gentle manner about him that Cora is way too forward to achieve. In fact, Cora thinks, as she sets down the four orders of Isaac’s pancakes, Isaac must really be scared of her. That’s not what she wants at all.

Cora is joined by Erica as they walk back to the kitchen front behind the bar, passing Isaac who’s helping out the two or three loggers who need coffee at the counter.

“Who orders a chocolate and boysenberry milkshake? I was only joking when I used that combination as an example.”

“What do you think of the guy?”

The smirk on Erica’s face is enough to send Cora over the edge, trying to cover up her blush with a stern scowl that totally fails.

“Wouldn’t you just love to know, Miss ‘Erica leave the hot customers alone’?”

The worry in Cora’s face seems to be enough to convince Erica to jump off her high horse as they go back to the bar. Instead of filling Cora in though, she leaves to go pester Isaac at the cash register, bumping him with her hip and slinging her arm around his shoulders, or at least as far as she can reach.

“Who’s in the corner Isaac?” Isaac seems particulary focused on ringing up the few customers that he had at the counter and he turns a slight shade of pink. Cora leans herself on the countertop, watching the exchange with a small smile.

“Isaac, come on. I know you know him. He’s staring at you.”

Isaac pushes around Erica and walks down the walkway behind the bar, keeping his eyes anywhere but the diningroom, and now Erica. She’s not taking no for an answer and she pursues him again, sneaking up under his arm and pushing him into the wall, making him hug her from the side.

“Out with it, Flash.”

The nickname makes Isaac break his silence, and he looks down at Erica hidden underneath his arm, pushing her back a bit before he addresses the floor.

“I found him.”

Cora comes up behind them, rests her chin on Isaac’s shoulder even if she’s about to fall, the toes of her vans the only thing keeping her up.

“Where’d you find him?”

Erica and Isaac both look at her at the same time, Erica dissolving into a fit of giggles before looking at Isaac in solidarity with Cora, the two of them hanging all over him, trying to corner an answer out of him in the least threatening way possible. Isaac ducks down to leave a quick kiss on Erica’s forehead, making her giggle again before he takes a deep breath, moving back towards the kitchen just a bit. Cora and Erica give him just the smallest bit of space only to realize that Isaac’s staring beyond the both of them, watching the guy on his third milkshake in the corner.

“I found him in my condo last night. Well, his condo I guess,” Isaac’s gaze focuses back on the two of them, smiling. He takes note of Cora’s face, his own immediately dropping. “He’s not dangerous, Cora.”

Erica doesn’t seem to care about the tension that’s risen between the two of them, the tension that always seems to be there on some level. She bounces just a little, clapping her hands together, drawing Isaac’s attention.  
“Does he have a name? What’s he like?”

Cora watches Isaac retreat, the silence seeming to fall over him. Any chance of meaningful reassurance is now unavailable to Cora. It would just sound too motherly. Isaac should be careful. Isaac thinks he’s invincible but Cora knows better, she’s watched him too much. 

“Stiles.” Erica looks expectant, and some sort of recognition dawns on Isaac’s face. “I haven’t asked him what his last name is. I think it might be Stilinski though. That’s the name on the door.”

 _Oh Isaac_ , Cora sighs to herself. He tries so hard to keep all the information to himself, but he’s really too inexperienced and innocent to keep up the mysterious, possibly hardened criminal routine. His softness shows through so often, and it pushes at Cora’s stomach uncomfortably, just how vulnerable Isaac really is. But this is great news in and of itself. Isaac doesn’t sleep in the forest or something. He at least has a home. Even if it is a stolen home.

“How very intimate Isaac, a first name _and_ a last name. Does he know both of yours too?” Isaac’s face turns just slightly pink, and Erica shoots a grin to Cora and she returns it, crossing her arms and leveling isaac with a stare that she hopes will force an answer out of him.

“Yes.”

Erica looks even more pleased with herself, and Cora can hear it in Isaac’s voice too, despite the softness of the answer. Cora lets her cheeky grin slide into something more genuinely happy that Isaac can register. Even if Cora can’t find the words, she wants Isaac to know that it’s okay to tell somebody something, even if it’s not the people who have been taking care of him for almost two months. 

Erica on the other hand, decides to go the path of over the top, joking anger. “Isaac! How could you tell _Stiles_ ,” Erica lets the s hiss on both ends of his name before continuing, “before you tell any of us, your super best friends in the whole wide world?”

Isaac looks down again, contrite before muttering very softly and flinching. Erica backs off immediately, but doesn’t give up the subject. Cora can’t even find the words to comfort Isaac before Erica’s leaning on him against the wall by the employee exit and entrance behind the bar, as if she’s been physically hurt and Isaac has to hold on to her before she falls. And to Cora’s not quite surprise, he holds on to her, looking down at her as she dramatically huffs, resting her head on Isaac’s chest.

“Oh Flash. So many mysteries.” Isaac’s face softens and in place of answering Erica like Cora expected, he pats Erica’s head and tells Cora instead.

“It’s Lahey.” Something in the delivery is very clear, as if Isaac is expecting her to recognize it, to make some sort of deal about it. Cora could care less, the name itself barely registers in her mind. Isaac actually told her something, and it makes her smile. Erica thumps his chest lightly next to her resting face, snuggling into him, drawing his attention back down.

“So, Isaac Lahey, tell me why you haven’t served anyone in the dining room today and keep blushing when you look over to that corner booth?” Erica smiles, turning her head away from Isaac to wink at Cora, who crosses her arms and settles against the edge of the bar sink, excited to watch Erica squeeze another answer or two out of Isaac.

Isaac’s whole face and neck turn red, his face a mix of both guilty and indignant as he laughs against the wall. He’s on the tip of answering before the bell for orders begins to ding incessantly, Boyd’s head peeking out of the kitchen window.

“Isaac come take over the grill, I need a break.” Relief passes over Isaac’s face and he goodnaturedly shoves Erica off of him, slinking away to the kitchen, leaving Cora and Erica to grin at each other like loons.

“He told us his name!”

Boyd appears not long after Isaac’s retreat, and Cora decides it’s probably time to get back to work. She sets off to help the family that’s just seated themselves on the far end of the counter away from the bar, watching Erica tell Boyd what just happened. The conversation doesn’t last long before Erica’s heading out again, her determined march leading her all the way to the corner booth where Stiles is currently scrambling for the menu that was left on the table four hours ago.

Boyd eventually catches Cora’s attention before he leaves the bar to go back to the kitchen and let Isaac go on a break. He doesn’t say anything to her, just stands straight in front of her while she dries off one of the glasses in the bar sink.

“I’m hoping Stiles will be good for him.”

Boyd nods, reaching for another clean glass inside the sink to dry as he contemplates his answer.

“We’ll see what Erica has to say about this guy.”

Cora agrees and they make quick work of the glasses, and just as Boyd returns to the kitchen, she sees Boyd glare a slightly panicked Stiles back into his seat in the booth. Stiles must have noticed Isaac is missing from behind the counter. By the way he flails and collapses back into the booth, Cora can see why Isaac judged him a non-threat. He doesn’t seem to notice her own staring, and she giggles to herself behind the bar, watching Boyd stalk back to the kitchen. Isaac reappears a few minutes later, his eyes seeking out the corner booth immediately, a small smile on his face that seems so much happier than what Cora is used to.

Yes. This Stiles person will be good for their Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on the next chapter. As soon as finals pass, updates to the main story will be so much faster and much more regular. Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience!
> 
> Come talk to me on [ my tumblr ](http://www.laheylicker.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
